


Rest Thy Weary Head

by japansace



Series: My Love, We Deserve the Softest Eternity [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Fluff, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Queen Yuuri Katsuki, look this year sucks let's close it out sweetly, no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japansace/pseuds/japansace
Summary: It is nearly dark, by the time Yuuri awakes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: My Love, We Deserve the Softest Eternity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133426
Comments: 40
Kudos: 173





	Rest Thy Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the entirely inadvisable nap I took on winter's solstice. (Also I heard some people in the comments ask for more fluff surrounding Yuri and his parents, so here you go~)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Victor: 4589  
> Yuuri: 4549  
> Yuri: 324

It is nearly dark, by the time Yuuri awakes.

It is the dawn of the winter solstice, the shortest day of the year. It makes Yuuri feel loose-limbed and heavy-lidded, resenting any space that’s outside of his own bed. And while that’s not _entirely_ out of the realm of his usual attitude, it _is_ atypical for the certain someone beside him…

Victor sits at the head of the bed: propped up by pillows, reading from his books. “Good morning, lovely,” he greets, when he senses Yuuri’s attention on him. “A cold and bleak one, isn’t it?”

“I don’t wish to get up,” Yuuri says, burrowing further into the blankets.

“Hm?” Victor sets a finger inside of the spine of his book, then reaches over to move some of the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes. “We can stay in, if you’d like. I don’t think we have anything to do of utmost importance today.”

“Then I shall plan to stay here,” Yuuri says, scooting over to curl against Victor’s side, “all day, if you don’t mind.”

Victor sets his reading aside, to lie himself down next to Yuuri. “Not at all. Sounds wonderful, my darling. Shall we get started?”

* * *

Victor wakes again in early afternoon—or what he suspects is early afternoon, but the sky gives him no valuable hints to the time. Yuuri sleeps on, completely unaware; but they’ve gained another bed partner since then: little Yuri, slumped over his mother’s side, mostly on top of him and _certainly_ hogging most of the blankets.

“Sleepy too, Yura?” Victor teases.

“Mrhph,” Yuri says, into the collar of his mother’s nightgown. “Cold out there.”

“Indeed.”

“Can’t someone start a fire in here?”

“Am I meant to volunteer myself?”

Yuri grunts again. He makes a show of squirming into the juncture between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, with exaggerated wiggly motions. “Can’t get up. Busy.”

“Busy doing what, pray tell?”

“Keeping Mama warm.”

“Oh? Thank you, then, for your noble sacrifice.”

“Someone has to do it.”

Victor extracts himself from the bedsheets, the chill immediately biting into his fingers and toes as he crosses the floor over to the hearth. He hazards a cheeky look over the shoulder while he strikes a spark stone to observe Yuuri as he sleeps on, lips parted and ever-blissful.

“Your mother could sleep through an army charging across a field,” Victor chuckles, rushing back under the safety of the covers when the logs catch light.

“I believe it.” Yuri reaches up to pitch Yuuri’s nose; but the latter only bats him away, with a soft groan. “I think he could sleep for days, if no one bothered him.”

“I’ll have you know, he slept for a week once, during an extended vacation he and I took shortly after our wedding.”

“Really?” Yuri scrunches up his nose. “What made him so tired?”

Victor rolls his eyes toward the ceiling, heat settling heavy on the skin of his cheeks. “Oh… nothing too noteworthy.”

Yuri only raises an eyebrow at that.

“Ah, Yura—” Victor turns on his side. “—you _did_ remember to close the door on the way in here, didn’t you?”

“Uh…” Yuri considers, squinting at nothing in particular. “I don’t… remember…? Why?”

“Oh _no—_ ”

Approximately twenty dogs jump upon the mattress all at once, as though in assault. Paws are shoved in inadvisable places: necks, chests, and groins. Victor makes a noise of anguish, when one lays its belly down upon his head; Yuri wheezes as two settle upon his back, forcing the air straight out of his lungs.

And all the while, Yuuri sleeps on, ever-peaceful.

“He’s _unbelievable,_ ” Yuri complains—loudly—as though daring his mother to wake. “Incredible! _Ridiculous!_ ”

“Oh, let him sleep,” Victor says, slipping out from under his dog-induced smothering. “He works very hard, you know?”

“I know.” Yuri blows some hair out of his face, then lays his head once more against Yuuri’s chest.

There’s quiet, for a moment: a moment in which Victor only watches Yuuri, admires him in his slumbering state.

And _that’s_ when Yuuri decides to stir.

Victor props himself up onto his elbow, mouth opening in disbelief as Yuuri blinks himself awake. “Really? After all that, _now_ is when you choose to wake? What was it that did it for you?"

“You were thinking about me,” Yuuri says, “ _loudly_.”

Victor and Yuri only groan, while Yuuri turns over in search of more sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe and healthy holiday season, everyone <3
> 
> Edit: Perhaps it doesn’t need to be said, but elves don’t need to eat to survive (they only do it for pleasure), so Yuuri taking a nap for a week was not dangerous. He was merely chilling for a bit. 
> 
> Look, if you or I could sleep for a week, I think we’d all be doing it.


End file.
